Halloween SGC and Trick or Treat SG1
by Phoenix-cry
Summary: This is a fun little co-lab story. A friend of mine wrote the first part, I wrote the second. It's Halloween at the SGC, but there seems to be more tricks going on than treats!


NOTE from the Phoenix: The first part of this fan fic was written (and reproduced here with permission) by my Deviant Art friend Crimson Diablo. She left it open at the end as a challenge to her writer friends to finish it. So I did. Enjoy this co-lab!!

Halloween SGC

"How 'bout we bet on it?" A sly grin spread across Colonel Jack O'Neill's face. "If I win, you dress up for Halloween…in whatever I choose."

"And if I win?" Major Carter replied, crossing her arms across her chest.

"We'll cross that bridge if we come to it," he answered.

O'Neill and Carter extended their hands and shook on the bet.

The next morning, October 31st, or Halloween Day, Jack and Sam sat eagerly in Daniel's office. General Hammond had decided for the sake of morale, people could dress up for the day, as long as their costumes were functional. The bet they had shaken on yesterday was whether or not good ole' Doc Jackson would dress up.

"The one day he's late for work…" Jack muttered, leaning heavily on the man's work bench.

Sam glanced at her watch. Daniel was only about five minutes late, but she was admittedly nervous. Her pride and possibly modesty hung in the balance. Though she wasn't sure how she had any of the latter left.

Finally, after an excruciatingly long ten minutes, Daniel strolled into his office, carrying a large stack of books. He was not dressed in his typical base attire, but his robes from his stay on Abydos.

"I told you he'd do it!" Jack grinned at Daniel, who looked up with a start.

"Do what? What did I do?" he asked, confusion clear in his voice.

"That's not dressing up, Colonel," Sam protested with a frown.

Jack got to his feet, a triumphant expression on his face. "Face it, Carter. You lose."

"What is going on?" Daniel asked now, but still went unheard.

Sam got up as well and walked over to Daniel. She grabbed a handful of the sand colored cloth. "These are his Abydos robes, not a costume."

Jack was about to open his mouth again when Daniel slammed a book down onto his desk. Both the Colonel and Major stopped dead and looked at him.

"Can someone please tell me what's going on?" he asked in an exasperated tone.

Sam and Jack exchanged a sheepish look.

"We made a bet to see if you'd dress up for Halloween or not. I say you didn't and Colonel O'Neill says you did," answered Sam.

Daniel stared briefly at his friends and clinked slowly. "You bet on me?" he questioned.

"Yeah, and now it's time for Carter to pay up!" answered Jack.

Sam did not like the expression that crossed the archeologist's features.

Daniel shrugged. "Okay. We can say that this is a costume."

"You're taking his side?" Sam asked, aghast.

A conspiratorial grin crossed Jack's features.

After a moment, a light came on in Sam's head. "You were in on it!" she accused Daniel.

He shrugged noncommittally.

"Damnit!"

"Now, now, Carter," Jack said to her curse as he dug into a drawer of Daniel's desk. He pulled out a box and handed it to her. "Off you go."

Giving the box that contained her payment a withering stare, she took it and went to change.

It took her about ten minutes to wriggle into the skin tight outfit, but she eventually got all of the parts on.

Returning to Daniel's lab, she looked at both men with a glare. If looks could kill…"Catwoman? Really?"

You pull it off much better than Halle Berry!" commented Jack.

Sam looked down at the tattered leather pants and belly shirt. "And you expect me to work in this?"

Jack and Daniel exchanged a glance, considering the question.

"Mmm, no," they replied simultaneously.

"Then what am I supposed to do all day?"

Just then the PA system crackled to life. "_Major Carter, please report to the briefing room._"

Sam thought Jack and Daniel's faces would split with the size of their grins…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

NOTE from the Phoenix: Okay now here is my continuation of Crimson's Halloween fan fic, enjoy!!

Trick or Treat SG-1

"Call your lawyers, Boys, cause I am so suing you both for sexual harassment when this is over."

"Daniel, have we made any remarks that could be taken as 'sexual harassment'."

"Not that I can recall."

"I am going to kil..."

"Now, now, Carter a bet's a bet."

"Not when the race is fixed." Sam grumbled.

_"Major Carter, please report to the briefing room."_

"You'd better go, you know how General Hammond gets if he has to ask three times." Jack chuckled.

"Fine." Sam huffed.

Sam pulled her shoulders back turned around sharply. Unsteady in the heels she almost lost her balance and had to catch herself on the door frame into Daniel's office. Any hope of a graceful exit was completely ruined. Making her way to the elevator she was just grateful that no one was around.

When the elevator doors opened Teal'c was standing inside. Sam flushed as the Jaffa ran a disapproving look over her. She tried to ignore it and got onto the elevator. Teal'c remained silent for a few moments, but eventually he spoke.

"Your choice of clothing today is most unusual, Major Carter."

"Not my choice, Teal'c, I lost a bet with Colonel O'Neill."

"A bet?"

"Yeah, we made a prediction about something and I ended up being wrong."

"As a price he has had you dressed as a Goa'uld?"

"Catwoman." Sam corrected. "Which is far more humiliating."

"I see." Teal'c thought about this. "I do not believe you deserve such a punishment."

"Thanks." Sam smiled.

Teal'c looked Sam over once again, seeing how uncomfortable she was. Before the elevator could bring them up to the briefing room floor Teal'c pulled off his shirt. Sam took a step back in the small elevator as Teal'c stripped down to a pair of deep blue silk boxers.

"Teal'c? What are you doing?"

"I do not wish for you to feel alone."

"Thank you, Teal'c." Sam chuckled. "But it's really not ne..."

Sam was cut off as the elevator doors opened up and revealed Daniel standing there panting for breath after having taken the stairs to reach the floor before her. He had the Abydonian robes in his arms leaving him wearing a pair of cotton pajama pants. He looked at Teal'c who was also half naked and just shook his head. Sam and Teal'c stepped out of the elevator.

"Daniel? What are you doing?"

"I'm so sorry, Sam...I didn't think you'd actually do it." Daniel panted. "Here, take thes..."

"Carter!"

"Sir?"

Jack came bursting out of the stairwell gasping for breath. He looked like he was about to pass out.

"Carter, get those bathrobes on now!"

Although confused Sam reached out to take the robes from Daniel. As she did so they suddenly got ripped from his hands, the trailing ends had caught in the closing elevator doors and got sucked up to the next floor. Jack and Daniel both tried to retrieve the clothing, but it just got torn to shreds.

"Oh for crying out loud!" Jack spat.

"Sir, what is going?"

"It's your father." Jack said breathlessly.

"What?!"

"Hammond just called to tell me. He's here, now, in the briefing room."

"Oh my God!"

Sam crossed her arms over her exposed stomach. She stared at Jack desperately for help. He looked over at Daniel and Teal'c, neither one of which had much in the way of clothing to share. Rolling his eyes Jack grabbed the bottom of his black t-shirt. As he was pulling it off over his head a growling voice sent a chill down his spine.

"What the _hell_ is going on out here?!"

Jacob Carter looked over the scene with a look of furious shock on his face. Jack stood frozen with his shirt in his hands. Daniel crossed his arms over his bare chest and blushed a bright pink. Teal'c stood proud and unashamed of his current state of undress. Sam, with her tattered skin tight pants and naked belly, flashed her father an embarrassed smile.

"Uh...Hi, Daddy."

"Sa...Samantha, what are you wearing?" Jacob sputtered and then narrowed his eye at Jack. "_**You**_..."

"Uh...Ha...happy Halloween, Sir." Jack greeted as he tried, and failed, to look innocent.

"This had better be a trick, cause it certainly isn't a treat..."

********


End file.
